crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanbe Yoshikatsu
Kanbe Yoshikatsu, also known as Butcher and was the leader of his own faction, the F.B.I. (Fantastic Butcher Ichiban). He shares a fierce rivalry with Housen's Tsukimoto Mitsuyoshi, who he defeated during Suzuran's five-on-five war with Housen at the Monster's Forest. It was said that he is really good in arm-wrestling where he beat Zetton and even Guriko (albeit losing to Hana) ''Worst''; Chapter 7, page 20. Personality Although he lost to Hanaki Guriko during his year's Freshmen War, Butcher's strength is nothing to sneeze at. He is a dedicated boss to his gang and looks out for all his men. Flanked by his Vice-Head, Fukamachi Keita, along with dedicated member Asai Takahiko, the F.B.I. is one of Suzuran's strongest factions. Butcher is also especially fond of Tsukishima Hana and while he could not recruit Suzuran's future boss into the F.B.I., Butcher would always look out for his junior. His experience as a faction leader has taught Butcher a lot, all of which he passed down to Hana, to prepare him for his eventual ascent as Suzuran's leader. Because of the large size of his gang, Butcher has already experienced being betrayed by one of his own men - which was just one of the lessons he imparted to Hana. Middle School He attended West Mid during middle school .''Worst''; Chapter 88, page 4 Suzuran Freshman One of the top competitors in the 28th class freshmen war. He along with Kurosawa, Harada and fourteen other freshmen were defeated by Hanaki Guriko Crows: The Aftermath; Chapter 7, page 23. Sophomore On the next year, Butcher would formed his own faction, the then, biggest in Suzuran. He hosted the 29th class Freshmen War, but after Hisashi Amachi breaking the ribs and an arm of an already knocked out opponent, he interfered and got into a fight with Amachi. He would later tried to recruit Tsukishima Hana which was declined, but they maintained a good relation as Hana respected him a lot. Butcher was one of the sophomores that fought in the five on five against Housen ''Worst''; Chapter 16, page 34. As he was going to become a senior, Butcher considered himself as all that was left to Suzuran, as Guriko was the strongest but hopeless, Kurosawa too unpopular and that Harada had brains but nothing else, so he decided to challenge Zetton ''Worst''; Chapter 26, page 19. Senior The Hana-Gumi was getting bigger and in the new year, they lost most of the big shots to them. Butcher also dreamed about conquering Suzuran and he wondered if that was the far as he can go, but he wouldn't let Hana have it easy, as Suzuran was always a hellish place. He started a war on Hana-gumi, ambushing their members till Hana came to fight Butcher on a one-on-one. After losing ''Worst''; Chapter 45, page 43, Butcher wanted to disband the faction to join them, but Hana didn't want it, instead he wanted the F.B.I. to be their allies and lend their strength when needed. In order to do so, they requested Asai Takahiko, an important F.B.I. member who was held in high regard by Butcher and Fukamachi, to join them and work as a bridge. The F.B.I. remained even after Butcher and Fukamachi graduated, and Asai would lead the group that came to be known as Hana-gumi's shadows force. Fights * Butcher vs. Akutsu Kinji - Won ''Crows: The Aftermath''; Chapter 4, page 6 * Butcher vs. Kamata Shinji - Won ''Crows: The Aftermath''; Chapter 4, page 23 * Butcher vs. Kurosawa, Harada, fourteen other freshmen vs. Guriko - Lost * Butcher vs. Nakano Yoshimasa - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 3, page * Butcher vs. Amachi - Lost ''Worst''; Chapter 4, page 44 * Butcher vs. Mitsuyoshi - Won * Butcher vs. Guriko - Lost Worst; Chapter 17, page 28 * Butcher vs. Zetton - Lost * Butcher vs. Team Kamata - Lost ''Worst''; Chapter 29, page 27 * Butcher vs. Hana - Lost Gallery Butcher.jpg Butcher end.JPG Butcher senior week.JPG Kanbe Yoshikatu 2.png Butch.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 28th Class Category:Crows: The Aftermath Category:Worst Category:Fantastic Butcher Ichiban